


I don't miss you (but I may be in denial)

by BundyShoes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundyShoes/pseuds/BundyShoes
Summary: a post-Alone poem about Daryl's thoughts as he continues with Team Family as he totally doesn't think about who's missing still from the group.





	I don't miss you (but I may be in denial)

I don't miss you

  
Following the others  
as we trudge through the forest,  
I glance over my shoulder  
and I don’t see you.

It's not your memory that hangs over me.  
It's not your voice I hear in my ear.

I don't feel the aching in my chest  
that has definitely not been resonating   
since I watched that car drive away with you.

I don't blame myself  
(when have I ever done that)  
because it wasn't my fault.

I don't feel your absence  
(I don't look for you in the distance)

because I do not miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this during the beginning of s5 when I was taking a creative writing course back in the day for college (of course in the professor's opinion creative writing only meant poetry or non-fiction writing lol :/). The prompt I think was about denial or something, i cant quite remember now, but I wrote one about bethyl and my thoughts and daryl's at the time lol. I honestly never thought to post it, but I was rereading it and I'm actually quite proud of it in the end so...here ya go lol. I guess it's still in canon too, though canon atm is just sucky and I don't watch the show anymore because of this but yea. Anyway, hope someone else enjoys its other than me lol :)


End file.
